Blue Tower
Details *'Title:' 푸른거탑 / Pureungeotap *'Genre:' Military, comedy, human, drama *'Broadcast network:' tvN Season 1 *'Episodes:' 25 *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Jan-23 to 2013-Jul-10 *'Air time:' Wednesday 23:00 Synopsis An army background story about a group of guys in the army. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Choi Jong Hoon as Choi Jong Hoon (last year sergeant) *Kim Jae Woo (김재우) as Kim Jae Woo (sergeant) *Kim Ho Chang as Kim Ho Chang (corporal) *Baek Bong Ki as Baek Bong Ki (private first class) *Jung Jin Wook (정진욱) as Jung Jin Wook (private) *Lee Yong Joo as Lee Yong Joo (new recruit) *Song Young Jae as Song Yong Jae (first sergeant) *Lee Jang Hoon (이장훈) as Lee Jang Hoon (battalion commander) ;Special Appearance *Jung Ho Geun as Jung Ho Geun *Jung Dong Nam (정동남) as Jung Dong Nam *Yoon Jin Young (윤진영) as Yoon Jin Young *Park Tae Sung (박태성) as Go Dok Yi / Go Dok Il *Jang Il Hwan (장일환) as Jang Il Hwan *Joo Yung Ho as Joo Young Ho *Se Ra (세라 of Nine Muse) as Se Ra *Kyung Ri (경리 of Nine Muse) as Kyung Ri *Lee Yoo Ri as Kim Yoo Ri *Son Sung Yoon Production Credits *'Director:' Min Jin Ki *'Screenwriter:' Kim Ki Ho (김기호), Seo Dong Bum (서동범), Shin Myung Hwa (신명화) Notes *Continuation of tvN sitcom Roller Coaster 2 (롤러코스터2) sub-series, Roller Coaster 2 - Blue Tower. External Links *Official site *Daum Movie site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1) Season 2 *'Title:' 푸른거탑 제로 / Pureungeotap Jero (Blue Tower ZERO) *'Episodes:' 11 *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Sep-11 to 2013-Nov-20 *'Air time:' Wednesday 23:00 Synopsis Prequel of the original 'Blue Tower'. It talks about when Choi Jong Hoon first entered army at the boot camp. Cast *Lee Joon Hyuk as Lee Joon Hyuk *Yoon Jin Young (윤진영) as Yoon Jin Young *Choi Jong Hoon as Choi Jong Hoon *Kim Dong Hyun as Kim Dong Hyun *Lee Young Hoon (이영훈) as Lee Young Hoon *Pascal Dior (파스칼 디오르) as Son Dam Bi / Pascal *Jang Ji Woo as Jang Ji Woo *Lee Jang Hoon (이장훈) as Lee Jang Hoon *Song Young Jae as Song Yong Jae *Park Wan Kyu as Park Wan Kyu *Sa Hee as beautiful surgeon (cameo) *Baek Bong Ki Production Credits *'Director:' Min Jin Ki *'Screenwriter:' Kim Ki Ho (김기호) External Links *Official site *Daum Movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2) Season 3 *'Title:' 푸른거탑 리턴즈 / Pureungeotap Riteonjeu (Blue Tower Returns) *'Episodes:' 14 *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Nov-27 to 2014-Feb-26 *'Air time:' Wednesday 23:00 Synopsis This new season will focus on the last year sergeant squad in the army. Cast *Choi Jong Hoon as Choi Jong Hoon *Kim Jae Woo (김재우) as Kim Jae Woo *Kim Min Chan as Kim Ho Chang *Jung Jin Wook (정진욱) as Jung Jin Wook *Lee Yong Joo as Lee Yong Joo *Kim Sung Won (김성원) as Kim Sung Won *Song Kwang Won (송광원) as Song Kwang Won *Hwang Je Sung (황제성) as Hwang Je Sung *Song Yong Jae (송영재) as Song Yong Jae *Park Min Soo Production Credits *'Director:' Min Jin Ki *'Screenwriter:' Kim Ki Ho (김기호), Seo Dong Bum (서동범), Shin Myung Hwa (신명화) External Links *Official site Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:TVN Category:Military Category:Comedy Category:Drama